What Each Kiss Means
by PiperGandNeelloc12
Summary: A Collection of short fics by Neelloc12 and PiperG. GSR all the way!
1. Kiss on the Belly

A/N: This is a collection of short stories written by PiperG and Neelloc12. We hope you like them.

Disclaimer: We do not own CSI, Grissom(cause if we did you'd have to fight us for him lol), Sara, Nick, etc. This story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are ours.

Rated T for language.

Ch. 1- Kiss on the Belly: I'm Ready.

Brass muttered under his breath as he rushed to the crime scene Grissom was working. "How can a genius in his field forget his damn cell phone?" Sara had just called him 5 mins. earlier. Her water had just broken and she needed Brass to find Grissom.

"Why didn't you call him?!" he asked. "I would if he hadn't left his cell hitched up to the charger!!" she replied.

So now here was Brass rushing off to find the bugman before he missed the birth of his son. While Brass was hunting down the daddy to be Sara was gonna call Nick, who was off that night, and have him drive her to the hospital.

He found Grissom lifting prints off a door at the crime scene. Greg was standing nearby.

"Hey Gil, did you forget something?" Brass asked him smiling.

"No why?" Grissom asked.

"I was thinking that you forgot your cell when your wife called me when her water broke." Brass said loudly.

"Damn, Let's go!" Grissom said rushing towards Brass's car.

"Can't this thing go any faster!!" yelled Grissom. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his throat at any minute. "I'm going 70 already, just try to breathe and relax. We'll get there in time!!" Brass yelled back.

Meanwhile at the hospital the nursing staff was getting Sara settled in her room. "OK dad, we just need you to fill out this form for your wife" the nurse at the counter said to Nick. "Oh, I'm not her husband. He's on his way now. I'm just a co-worker and friend" he replied. Nick chuckled to himself and wondered what Grissom would think when he found out they thought HE was the dad..."on second thought maybe I won't tell him" fearing that Grissom would not find it humorous and give him decomps for a month.

Brass arrived at the hospital with a screeching stop and Grissom flew out of the car and into the hospital. He ran to the nurse's station, "Sara Grissom, where is she? I'm her husband."

"She's in the birthing room." The nurse offered kindly.

Walking into the room, Grissom stopped at the door and saw Sara laying on the bed talking to Nick.

"When Gil and I went on our first real date, I wasn't sure it was a date until he held my hand." Sara said softly.

"That's so sweet, so old fashioned" Nick said.

"Gil you made it!!" yelled Sara. Grissom rushed to Sara's side and kissed her forehead. "How you feeling?" He asked anxiously. "So far so good" she replied. "I'm glad your finally here. I was starting to get tired of explaining to the nurses that Nick is just a friend, not my husband." she continued.

"No wonder they didn't ask downstairs." Grissom thought out loud. "Huh?" asked Sara. "Never mind" he replied. "Hey Nick, thanks for bringing her. I owe ya a big one" he continued. "Anytime, glad I could help" answered Nick.

Nick then turned to Sara and said "Soooo? tell me about the first date. We've got time to kill."

"Well Nicky, it was right after you were rescued. He took me for coffee and then I went home." Sara began.

"That's it?" Nick asked, a bit disappointed.

"Oh, no. That's not it. Hang on,... Gil!!" Sara groaned as her contraction grew stronger.

"Its ok, just breathe." Grissom coached.

"Oh ok, I'm fine now...Anyways I was home for a little while, there was a knock on my door. It was Grissom." Sara smiled.

"I see, so you went to make your move, huh boss?" Nick said elbowing Grissom's arm.

"No, I had just realized that life was too short and I couldn't live without Sara knowing how I felt." Grissom said quietly.

"He came in, we talked, we laughed and cried. He held my hand, I kissed him, and we fell asleep on the sofa. Then, we went to see you at the hospital. Our first date was to see you." Sara added.

Nick soon realized Sara was getting more uncomfortable, so he gave Sara a kiss on her hand, shook Grissom's hand and went to find Brass.

"Jim, Sara is really starting to be uncomfortable, so maybe we should go in, say good luck and go to the waiting room." Nick said.

Walking back into the birthing room, the two men could hear Sara cursing, "Goddamnit, Gilbert. You are never touching me again. Oh, shit. Gil!!"

"Maybe we should wait outside Nick." Brass said quietly.

Sara stopped screaming and looked at the men, "Come on in."

Grissom excused himself to go to the men's room, and Brass and Nick walked to either side of Sara's bed. She grabbed both of their hands and smiled, "I love both of you. Thanks for being here."

"Anything for you, Cookie." Brass said.

Grissom came back in the room and went back to Sara's bedside.

As Grissom reached her side another contraction hit. Sara squeezed her eyes shut, grabbed Nick and Grissom by the collars, and began to yank as she screamed out in pain.

"I'll go find the doctor" yelled Brass as he started to run out of the room, thankful he had been out of arm's reach of Sara's grasp, "oh and Sara, ease up on the guys before I have to haul you in for assault and battery." "JIM GET THE DAMN DOCTOR!!" Sara screamed, still clutching Nick and Grissom's collars. Moments later he returned with the doctor right behind him.

"Alrighty now, let's see how we're doing here." Dr. Callahan took a moment to examine Sara.

"Alright, looks like we're ready to push. Are you ready Mrs. Grissom?" asked Dr. Callahan.

"Yes!!...Yes!!...get this damn kid out of me already!!" screamed Sara between breathes. "Are you ready dad?" the doctor asked Grissom. "No" he replied.

Both the doctor and Sara stared at him in disbelief. Then Grissom leaned down and gently kissed Sara's belly. As he stood up, he smiled at Sara and said "I'm ready."

Twenty minutes later, at 7:26 p.m. on February 21st, Grissom gazed down at his newborn son, William Alexander, in Sara's arms. He was a healthy 7 lbs. 14 ½ oz. And was 19 in. long. He kissed Sara on the forehead, then leaned down and kissed his son's belly. He was ready, ready to be a dad.

A/N- Please read and review!


	2. Kiss on the Forehead

A/N: This is a collection of short stories written by PiperG and Neelloc12. This is chapter 2 of our collection. We hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: We still do not own CSI, Grissom(damn it) cause if we did you'd still have to fight us for him, we also don't own Sara, Nick, or Greg. We do however own Jim Farnsworth...cause we made him up that's why lol. We also do not own Rockapella or the song "Where Would We Be". This story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are ours.

Rated T

Ch. 2- Kiss on the Forehead: I want to be with you for the rest of my life

_Sara smiled as she watched the bee gently walk over her hand. "The worker bees defend the hive, procure the pollen, make the honey, nurture the larva and pupa in each of these brood cells." stated Grissom. He smiled to himself as he glanced at Sara, still admiring the bee on her hand. He looked back down at the colony in front of him._

"_You know, maybe we should get married." Sara looked up suddenly, shock written all over her face at what she just heard. "OUCH!" she suddenly exclaimed as the bee stung her palm. "Sorry" replied Grissom as he grabbed the smoker and sprayed it around them._

"_Don't pick it out, makes it worse, releases the venom into the bloodstream. It's better to scrape it." he said as he held her palm in his hand and began to scrape at the sting. As he scraped, Sara stared at him as if in a dream. Did he really say what she thought he said? Grissom continued to scrape as he asked "So uhh...what do you think, ya know about..."_

"_Yes" Sara replied before he could finish. "Let's do it." "Yeah?" he asked. Sara giggled in response. They leaned in to kiss but were suddenly reminded a kiss would have to wait as their bee hats collided._

"Damn it!!" thought Grissom to himself as he remembered his impromptu proposal from months earlier. "That's not how I wanted to do it. She deserves a better proposal then that, especially after all she's been through with Natalie and all."

Grissom glanced down at Sara's sleeping form, nestled up against his body. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. Hell she always looked so beautiful to him, even when she had to go diving into a dumpster or stood in a bee suit.

Grissom had been dreaming, or daydreaming, about that moment ever since Sara returned home.

"I need to do it over, I need to do it right this time."

_Later that night in Grissom's office..._

Grissom called all over Las Vegas, trying to get the location of the new butterfly house he had heard about that had just opened up 2 weeks earlier. Finally getting a hold of the place he found he already knew the owner, they had met a few times at entomologist conferences in the past, and had no problem setting up a great surprise for Sara.

An hour later he finalized his plans. There was nothing more he could do now but wait for the day when he'd be able to put his plan into effect.

_One week later..._

Grissom lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had tossed and turned all morning, unable to fall asleep. He was too excited to sleep. Today was the day. Today he was finally gonna be able to put his plan into action. He had purposely arranged their schedules so he and Sara had the same day off. This past week seemed to drag on forever but now that agonizing wait was finally over.

He got out of bed before Sara so he could get in the shower. Sara woke with the alarm and went in search of Grissom. Finding him in the shower, she took off her tank top and shorts and joined him. Grissom turned to face her and smiled.

"I thought I'd come wash your back." said Sara, returning the smile.

_30 mins. later..._

"I thought joint showers were supposed to save time and water?" Sara asked as they stepped out of the shower. "They're not supposed to be so exhausting either." Grissom replied, still panting a little. Sara giggled as Grissom handed her a towel.

"Besides, you think I can pull myself away from the most beautiful woman in the world?" Sara blushed as she dried herself off.

"So what are your plans for the day, honey?" Grissom smiled, watching Sara get dressed.

"I need to do some shopping and get some groceries, then, I could cook." Sara said.

"Why don't we have dinner out tonight? I'd like to take you out." Grissom asked.

When Sara looked up and smiled at him, he knew his surprise was going to go well. Grissom finished getting dressed and then made breakfast for himself and Sara.

_Later that evening..._

Grissom drove to the Butterfly House with his hands shaking. Sara grinned at him and asked, "Gil, what is on your mind?"

"Nothing, dear. I think I'm just hungry." he replied.

"Where are we going?" Sara asked him.

"I have a stop I need to make before dinner, alright?" Grissom was getting more and more nervous.

"Ok, honey. I was just thinking you may need to eat, your shaking." Sara said worried.

"Really honey, I'm alright." said Grissom, trying to calm his nerves. "Ok" she replied, relaxing a little. Ten mins. later they arrived at their destination. Where are we Gil?"

"We're at the brand new Las Vegas Butterfly House, just opened up three weeks ago." Sara spotted the closed sign on the door. "Oh no, we're too late. Sign says they closed at six. We're fifteen mins. late." "I know" Grissom replied grinning. Sara arched her eyebrow as she looked at him curiously. Grissom took her hand and led her to the door. He knocked a few times and a moment later a middle-aged, balding man opened the door.

"Ahhh, hello Gil. I've been expecting you. Nice to see you again.", "Nice to see you again as well." replied Grissom as he shook the man's hand. "Expecting you?" asked Sara curiously. "Sara, this is Jim Farnsworth, we met a few times at entomology conferences. He owns the place. I arranged for a private viewing."

"Pleasure to meet you my dear." said Mr. Farnsworth as he extended his hand. "Same here." answered Sara, shaking his hand. "Come, come. Right this way." Mr. Farnsworth held the door open as he ushered Grissom and Sara inside.

"WOW, this place is amazing." exclaimed Sara as she looked around the first room full of glass enclosures, with different species of butterflies and moths fluttering around. They slowly made their way around each room, admiring the many different species, before moving on to the next room. Meanwhile Grissom would spout off little facts about the colorful insects.

"Ya know, butterflies are really just another type of moth except butterflies raise their wings above their body when resting while moths fold them over their bodies like a tent."

"There are 24,000 species of butterflies and 140,000 species of moths."

"Representations of butterflies have been seen in Egyptian frescoes at Thebes, which are 3,500 yrs. old."

"Butterflies are the second largest group of pollinators after bees."

"Butterflies can not fly if their body temperature is below 86 degrees."

"I read somewhere that butterflies can fly thousands of miles." said Sara. "That's true." replied Grissom. "The Monarch will fly around 2,000 miles from the great lakes to the Gulf of Mexico and then return back north in the spring."

"They are fascinating little creatures aren't they." Sara said. "They're not the only ones." Grissom said, smiling at Sara. Grissom could see her blush as she turned towards the next exhibit.

As Sara looked through the glass enclosure Grissom gently covered her eyes with his hands. "Gilbert, what are you doing?", "Do you trust me?" he asked. "Huh?", "Do you trust me?" he asked again. "Of course I trust you." she replied. "Good" he said simply as he carefully lead her down a hall.

"Ok, open them." Sara looked into the enclosure, at first not sure what she was looking for, and then she saw them. On a branch together were the Sara's Butterfly and Gilbert's Flasher. The Gilbert's Flasher had its left wing gently resting on the Sara's Butterfly, as if cradling it. "Oh Gil, they're beautiful." she whispered.

"So are these." he said, holding his hand out in front of her. She looked down and in his hand was a small opened box with two butterfly-shaped diamond earrings. "Oh Gil, these are stunning. You didn't have to do that. You're just full of surprises today aren't you." said Sara, still staring at the earrings. Grissom simply smiled and thought to himself "The day's not over yet."

Walking out of the Butterfly House later, Grissom and Sara drove towards the park where he had planned a picnic. There was a lovely blanket spread out on the ground under a huge tree, food in baskets and plastic containers. He had the wine chilled and in a bucket along with a dangerous looking marble cheesecake. Sara smiled and looked at him, "Gil, you did all this?" "I'd do anything for you, my dear." he said as he took her hand to lead her to sit on the blanket.

"When did you have time to do all this anyways?" asked Sara amazed. "I didn't, I got a couple of little helpers by the names of Nick and Greg to help me out. I prepared the food while you were out shopping this morning, then had Nick stop by to pick up the food and take it back to his place before you came home. I told him what time he and Greg needed to bring the food over at to set up so it was already here waiting for us."

Grissom served the food, cold shrimp salad, pasta salad, fruit, cheese and bread. They ate and talked and laughed. Grissom was telling a funny tale about Greg and how he had told him long ago that he was "going out" to lunch with Sara. Laughing, Sara answered, "I never did actually go out with Greg, but he was my friend when you were giving me the cold shoulder." Sara smiled as she touched his hand.

"I never meant to hurt you, honey. I am so sorry I was so stupid and wasted so much time." Grissom spoke softly, "I've always been in love with you, but it took Debbie Marlin and then Nick getting taken to realize how stupid I was."

"Your not the only one that wasted time, Gilbert. I left for months. I wasted all that time and I am so sorry." Sara said as small tears escaped her eyes.

"Sara, honey, don't be sorry. You had to do it, and we are ok. Hell, we are better than ok. I've never been happier in my life." Grissom leaned over to kiss her lips.

Grissom wiped a tear from her eye. "Honey, we both did things we regretted, like me acting like a fool and wasting all that time, but it worked out in the end. Besides, you needed the rest, you needed to get away from the city for awhile and take care of yourself. I was willing to wait as long as it took. I just wanted you to feel better and to be happy again.", "I was right." Sara replied as she wiped the new tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "Right about what?" Grissom asked, curious. "You were worth the wait." she answered smiling. Grissom returned her smile, then leaned in for another kiss.

After dinner was over they went for a stroll around the pond, hand in hand, continuing to talk about the good times and the bad. The sun was setting as they reached the arched bridge that crossed the middle of the pond. They stood on the bridge and admired the colorful Koi fish swimming in the water below.

"Speaking of wasted..." Grissom began. Sara turned her head to see Grissom down on one knee, with a small black box opened in his hand. Inside was a platinum ring with a square diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller round diamonds. Sara covered her mouth with her right hand, unable to speak.

"Sara, I've wasted so much time waiting for life to happen to me, while it was happening around me. You brought so much love and life to me that I was afraid to take a risk. You know how long it took, but I do think it has been worth the wait. I have never been so happy in my life. I am a better man because of you. I worship you, honor you, and desire you all minutes of the day. I want to marry you and have children with you. Will you please marry me?"

Sara looked into his eyes, the steele blue eyes that she loved so much. As the tears fell from his eyes, they also fell from her own. Out of nowhere, a lovely blue and black butterfly flew by and landed on Grissom's shoulder. Laughing, Sara said, "Yes, of course I'll marry you, I've loved you forever, Gilbert."

"Grissom placed the ring on her finger and rose to kiss her lips. It was a kiss full of love, passion, understanding, and hope. They kissed as passerbys stopped to look at them. Once they gained control of themselves, Grissom brushed a tear from Sara's cheek and whispered, "I have another surprise."

"ANOTHER surprise?!" gasped Sara. "Grissom, you are too much. I don't deserve you.", "I think you have that backwards. I'm the one who doesn't deserve a wonderful woman like you." Grissom replied as he kissed away a tear on her cheek. He lead her over to a giant oak tree and let go of her hand for a moment while he stepped behind the tree. When he returned he was carrying a small cd boom box which he placed at the base of the tree and pressed play. Rockapella's "Where Would We Be" began to fill the air.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. Sara took his hand and Grissom pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Together they gently swayed to the music as the sun finished setting and the moon now shined brightly above.

_I've given you years of pain_

_I've given you tears I can't explain_

_I've given you endless nights where I never even phoned._

_I've given you empty dreams_

_But you were the one who fixed the seams_

_Of a broken heart that you could call your own..._

_Where would we be_

_If it wasn't for you by my side?_

_Where would we be_

_If you couldn't have swallowed your pride?_

_Oh tell me_

_Where would we be if it wasn't with you_

_And all of your lovin'?_

_Tell me my love, where would we be?_

As they danced to the music, Grissom knew where he'd be without her and he never wanted to be there again.

Neelloc12's A/N: Ok folks, hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of our story collection. Feel free to leave a review and tell us what you think. The butterfly facts were found at a website by the way.

PiperG's A/N: I hope we get a GSR wedding in season nine. LOL!!


End file.
